Silver Rose
by ThEgIrlthatmarriedPURPLE
Summary: Prince Ryoma has been waiting for his Mitsu-chan for a long time now… and what would happen if he finally comes back... Tezuryo monarch. Please READ AND REVIEW!


Title: Silver Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor its characters…All of them belongs to Konomi Takeshi as this is only a fanfiction. Which means it's all fake..T___T

Summary: Ryo has been waiting for his Mitsu-chan for a long time now… and what would happen if he finally comes back. Tezuryo monarch.

Rating: T for teens and K for Kunimitsu! Lols.

Warnings: Yaoi (boyXboy)

* * *

Golden orbs blinked open as the sun shone indefinitely pass the curtains of the royal prince's room. Curling further inside the protection of his sheets, Prince Ryoma decided he was not ready to get up yet. Still, there's just something bothering him about this particular day at the back of his mind…sadly, the said prince's sense of comprehension was not at full 'ON' yet.

A soft knock was heard through his door that discontinued Ryoma from coming back to slumber. "Prince Ryoma, he's here" was what followed after the interruption by one of the prince's personal maid. It was at that moment that a sense of realization flowed through the green haired prince.

"Mitsu-chan!", the prince snapped in awareness, eyes widening and heart thumping as if it was about to break out of his chest. Ryoma was in a total mess. He was supposed to be up earlier and yet he fell asleep! He was supposed to be dressed and ready to be presented now, yet he's here – still running around the room in his night clothes.

The sound of panicked footsteps echoed throughout the hallway before finally reaching the prince's location. "Prince Ryoma! What are you doing? Why are you still in there? He's been here for half an hour now!" Oishi, Ryoma's head butler was practically scolding the bathroom door, hoping it would reach the person inside. True enough, a minute later, a robe-clad Ryoma emerged from his private bathe, complete with his locks still dripping wet and a few soap bubbles here and there.

The butler of the said prince could only sweat drop at the clumsiness his highness was showing. He needed to fix the prince and make sure everything goes well.

X

O

X

O

"How do I look?" The green-haired teen asked towards his butler. "You look great, Ryoma-sama," the housekeeper said whilst fixing the coat of the seemingly obvious nervous prince. Ryoma gulped. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking… and worse, he couldn't stop his heart from beating so loud. He feels so embarrassed that maybe Oishi could hear his overly loud heartbeat.

"You're going to be fine. Just take deep breaths and right though that door is the person you've been waiting for a long time now" Oishi said in a calming manner. Ryoma bit his tongue, 'Great! He can hear it! Why the hell am I so damn nervous!' Ryoma debated against himself. He wasn't sure why he's having cold feet when they were only separated by a mere decade. 'Oh shit, who am I kidding? I miss him so much I cant wait to see him!' The prince thought without noticing that his excitement had unconsciously caused him to open the double doors that was the only thing separating him from his long lost bestfriend.

Before he knows it, he is faced with the man that had haunted his dreams for what seemed like a decade.

X

O

X

O

'Calm down, its just Mitsu-chan. Its not like 10 years is a long wait.' Yet as the young prince kept repeating those words, he couldn't much grasp it.

And how could he?

Tezuka stood there, tall and proud. Nothing changed, Ryoma thought. Tezuka still wore those same frameless glasses that Ryoma used to play with. He's still at least a few inches taller than Ryoma and would still look as if he's troubled with something Ryoma couldn't apprehend.

"Ryoma-sama" he greeted with that same deep baritone voice Ryoma always liked.

And that smile…

As Ryoma walked closer towards the brunet, he wasn't able to hold the tears that made everything around him blurry. Without any hesitation, Ryoma ran towards the person he's been longing for, unable to restrain the feeling he's been hiding all these years without the person he loved.

And as he lay there, in the arms of his treasured, Tezuka made sure to wipe the tears that crossed the teen prince's face before finally, pressing their lips in a chaste kiss.

Ryoma wasn't sure. He thinks he's dreaming, yet the feel of Tezuka's soft lips and his rose-scent was unbearably real for his senses.

The moment they break for air, Ryoma is faced with the most beautiful thing he had ever and would ever see in his entire life.

A silver rose.

As Tezuka presented the most unimaginable flower Ryoma has ever seen, Ryoma was too captured by the magnificence of the flower that he was not able to notice the change of position the brunette prince made.

'Will you marry me?'

Ryoma's heart stops. He thinks he's still stuck in those crazy dreams of his where his bestfriend proposes to him and is actually infatuated by him. Fingers still shaking, Ryoma gets a hold of the silver rose before turning his attention to his bestfriend.

"Yes…" Ryoma barely manages to say before he lets himself drown completely by the kiss of his newly found lover.

X

O

X

O

The wedding was grand. It was all worth it, Ryoma thinks. He thought they would never be able make it. Ryoma could still fandom the look on his father's face when he mentioned the proposal prince Tezuka asked. Nonetheless, Ryoma was scared when his father declared that he would start a war between the kingdom of Seigaku and theirs if Prince Tezuka weren't to leave him be.

The memories are still quite fresh to Ryoma – how he was locked up in his room while his father got ready for the war he was going to start, how he felt so helpless as he continued to demand Oishi to open the door to his bedroom.

A soft squeeze on his hand made him return to what was reality. "Are you feeling fine?" His husband says to him, and Ryoma couldn't help but blush at the new name he addressed his bestfriend.

Ryoma smiles before returning Tezuka's reassurance, "Fine. Just remembered something."

Tezuka looks at Ryoma quizzically.

"Why did you make me wait for ten years before you say it?,"

X

O

X

O

_"Because it took me ten years to get the flower"_

_

* * *

AN_: This fic is dedicated to HopeGrace who greeted me on my birthday and because her birthday followed suit after mine. I've also spread this story in Lj so if any of you would like to visit clink's tezuryo revival post. please do! Hope you guys like this and please remember to leave your reviews. Happy New Year, everyone!(.....damn....I hate my brother....T__T) XD


End file.
